


The Edge

by evilfox



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: Omega!Mark和Omega!Wardo的发情期探索之旅（。充满糟糕的隐喻和私设（。然而没有肉（。





	The Edge

【上】

“见鬼，这什么味道。”Eduardo一进来就不禁捏住鼻子。

“自然的意志。”Mark头也不回地说。

Eduardo自作主张地打开窗户，试图让房间里堆积的信息素气味散出去。

“这地方脏死了。”他评论道，尽管这早就不是他第一次登门造访了。

“Chris也是这么说的。”Mark说着，视线并没有离开他的显示器，“所以他去图书馆了。”

Eduardo开始着手清理地上的垃圾。和大多数大学男生一样，他不喜欢打扫，他只是忍不到这个程度。

他丢了一袋垃圾出去，房间里仍然弥漫着令人窒息的信息素。

“你在发情吗，Mark？”他下意识地嗅了嗅。

“嗯。”

“所以你就这样放着不管？不吃药吗？”Eduardo惊讶地瞪大眼睛。

“没空开药，就算了。”Mark不在意地回答，“你也该悠着点（you should lay off the pills），那玩意吃多了会不孕的。”

“好像我在乎似的！”他停顿片刻，“……好像你在乎似的！”

他们不在乎。基本上，这是Eduardo和Mark合得来的主要原因，他们都不在乎是否能当个“优秀”的Omega，他们考上哈佛不是为了钓一个出身世家的男朋友。他们对于未来有太多规划，其中不包括嫁给某个“成功人士”Alpha，待在家里给五六个熊孩子做饭。

“我是说，那些药的毒性被严重低估了，FDA应该禁了它们。”

“对，然后我就只能去罗克斯伯里（注1）的小巷里找毒贩，顶多被强奸几次，没什么大不了的。”Eduardo讽刺道。

Mark干笑几声。

“你呢？为什么不吃药？为了结婚生孩子？”Eduardo用那种“你指望我相信吗”的语气说。

“我不讨厌发情期。”他用那种像感冒了似的粘稠的声音说，“我享受它。”

“……我得说，这真不像你。”老实说，刚认识Mark的时候，Eduardo还以为他是个Beta，或者至少像很多Omega大学生一样脖子上动过手术（注2）。但他两者都不是。Mark不像别的同学一样问他“为什么你穿得像个Alpha”，他不在意别人的穿着正如他不在意自己的。

“都是大众传媒造成的迷思，所有那些抑制剂广告宣称发情期会毁了你的生活。”Mark说，“你接受那些暗示，越来越恐惧发情期，就会自觉自愿地为所有抑制产品掏钱了。”

“资本主义。”

“没错。”

“但是发情期又不是虚构的，那些生理反应……如果你满脑子都是性冲动，怎么能专心念书和工作？”

“为什么你听起来好像从来没有过发情期？”Mark终于停下敲击键盘的手，转了过来，“你从多大开始吃药的？”

“12岁。”

“好吧，你大概已经不孕了，应该去看个医生。”

“再说一遍，好像我在乎似的。”

Mark乍看上去有些疲惫，他眼眶发红，眼睛里布满血丝（事实上Eduardo不能确定这部分是发情期还是昼夜颠倒造成的），瞳孔却亢奋地放大着。

“我都是在工作中度过发情期，最好的项目都是在些时候完成的。那不是一种负担，更像是一种天赋，那种张力紧紧抓着你，把你逼到疯狂的边缘，把你最好的一面激发出来。如果你忍到最后，直到你觉得马上就要死了，那时候的性交才是最好的。”

Eduardo目瞪口呆，“……就像延迟高潮？”

“不，比那爽一百倍。”

Eduardo似懂非懂地点了点头，“好吧。”

“话说回来，你说有事要告诉我？”Mark站起来走出去，打开冰箱拿了一罐冷饮。Eduardo无意间瞥见他运动裤后面一片潮湿的痕迹。

他不能直视地别过头。

“你该换衣服了。”他尽可能委婉地提议。

“晚点再说吧，我很忙。”Mark坐回自己的椅子上，“所以你要说什么？”

“我被凤凰社邀请了。”Eduardo手里捏着一只白色信封，尽力掩饰他的欣喜。

那是一封标准的“终极俱乐部”邀请信，没有邀请人的署名，只有社团的印鉴。

“别去。”Mark说。

“为什么？”Eduardo显然期待着更支持的态度。

“你知道为什么。……‘多样化’。”尽管他的语调没有轻重起伏，Eduardo还是能听出句子里的引号。

“终极俱乐部”是不接纳Beta或Omega成为会员的，90年代以前Omega甚至不被允许进入社团的活动地点。近些年来他们开始邀请各个性别的学生参加派对，体现新时代下的“多样化”。即便如此，被邀请出席仍然是莫大的荣幸和难得的机会。

“你觉得他们请我只是因为我是Omega？“Eduardo压抑着话里的不悦。

“他们只是想把你灌醉揩你便宜，你知道的。”

“为什么你非要这么愤世？”

“我不是愤世，我只是现实。”

“很好。”他把信封折起来塞回衣袋里。

Mark没再说什么，转回去面向显示器，继续搭建他的网站。

 

【下】

Mark是对的。

这是最糟糕的部分：Mark是对的。

Eduardo竖起衣领，横穿过飘着细雪的哈佛广场。

所以你不属于你自己（You're not your own man）。那个男生的话仍然回响在他脑海里。

怒气使他加快了脚步，雪花落在他浓密的深色头发上。

起初他玩得很开心。那是个精彩的派对，而在此之前，Eduardo并没参加过什么称得上“精彩”的派对。那个Alpha男生的目光整晚都在锁在他身上，Eduardo明白他想做什么。他不想被标记，但这不意味着他不想找点乐子。快到午夜时他们才设法找到一个安静的角落独处。

“社里的人都说你是‘不可能的Omega’。”那个金发蓝眼的男生说，也许是暗示Eduardo占用的正是他的邀请名额之一。“我猜你把他们吓着了，你穿得像个Alpha，说话像个Alpha，连走路都像个Alpha。”

他不是故意这样的，又或者多少有一点。他见过那些穿着鲜艳衬衫和领花的Omega男生，总是尽可能露出更多散发着体香的皮肤。Eduardo无法想象自己打扮成那样，他不像他们一样享受这种注意力。

“你没被我吓着，是吗？”他背靠着墙，端起啤酒瓶灌了自己一口。

“相反，我觉得你这样很辣。而且我知道你是什么，”那个Alpha贴近他，一直手伸到他没有疤痕的后颈轻轻揉捏，“你没切过（uncut）。”

“所以？”Eduardo享受地闭上眼。

“所以，”那男生的另一只手探进他的裤腰，在他臀沟处摸索，“你不属于你自己。一旦闻到对的荷尔蒙，你就会发狂，只想被一根大屌操到视线模糊……”

“……什么？”Eduardo稍稍推开那个男生，试图在他们之间制造些距离，“你说什么？”

“怎么了？”Alpha男生有点发懵的样子，“我说错什么了？”

“你刚才说的，可不是只有一点点冒犯（offensive）。”Eduardo指出。

那男生不以为然地笑了笑，“得了吧，那是真话，那是生物本能，对于别的Omega那只是调情……算了，我道歉，好吗，我道歉。”

“那不是真的。我不会为任何人‘发狂’，好吗……你有什么问题，地摊色情小说看多了？”他把空酒瓶留在窗台上，准备去门口穿上大衣走人。

“那是因为你吃药了。”那个男生在他背后说，听上去有点被激怒了，“你从来没试过发情吗？试试啊，你没那么特别，和别的Omega一样是贱货！”

“知道吗，”Eduardo回过头说，“如果你要当个贱货，不用非得是Omega（You don't have to be an Omega to be a bitch）。“

他丢下这句话，愤然离开。

Eduardo在午夜回到宿舍，把薰满了Alpha气味的外衣脱下来挂在门口的衣架上。他不在意室友们会对此做出何种猜测。

比起被一个自我感觉太好的Alpha男生挑衅，更让他窝火的是，他不知道该怎么告诉Mark。他不想说谎，当然也不想说出实情。Mark会说“早跟你说过了”，不是吗。

幸运的是，Mark并没问起那晚的派对。他忙于建造网站，似乎已经注意不到其他任何事。

很好，他只需要装没事人忘记不愉快的遭遇就行了。这一页就翻过去吧。只是有一件事，他仍然很在意。

发情期。

Mark认为那是天赋；其他人认为是诅咒。只有一个方法能搞清楚。

他照例去药店开了抑制剂，像往常一样摆在卫生间的搁板上。他有两个Alpha室友，他不希望他们发现他停药了，至少不是立刻发现。

对于抑制药物的毒副作用他有充分了解，他从不会过量使用；但长期服药形成的稳定生理周期会因停药而打乱，理论上一旦停药会立即进入发情期。

当然，现实总是没有理论上那么快。Eduardo等了两天，没觉得身体有什么变化。

见鬼，该不会是像Mark说的，吃药吃废了吧？

“Mark，你还在……？这屋里简直……”Eduardo走进屋，反手关上门。几天没来，H33套房的居住环境好像更加恶化了。

“到周末就会结束了，我想。”Mark没有停下工作，他希望明年春天之前网站就能上线。

Eduardo呼吸着房间里无处不在的信息素，比上一次更浓烈，却奇怪地不那么令人窒息了。

“他们还会再请你吗？”

“什么？”

“凤凰社。”

“也许会，也许不会。”Eduardo用手扫掉Mark床上的一些废物，让自己能坐下，“我以为你不想让我去。”

“我想过了，你和凤凰社来往是件好事，等我们推广网站的时候，他们的人脉和影响力会派上用场……你上次有收获吗？电话？邮箱？”

“大概……有那么几个吧。”尽管他现在也不能确定这其中有谁把他视为值得尊重的朋友，又或只是想攻克一个“难搞的”Omega。

“很好。”Mark点头，“如果你能在他们中间找个男朋友就更好了，或者女朋友。”

“不，我不认为我……”他走近书桌，强行扭转Mark的椅子，“Mark，有件事我想……”

他从没见过这样的Mark。几缕汗湿的卷发贴在他苍白的额前，喉结因不自觉的吞咽而滚动着，他眼底有熬夜留下的阴影，目光却像冰锥一样寒冷、通透而锐利。他的呼吸有些重，但并不混乱；卡其布中裤在两腿之间的位置被高高撑起。Eduardo愣了一秒，才大声诅咒起来。

“我操！你这样多久了？！“

“一两个小时……？”

“你、你不去……打出来吗？”

“等我弄完这个……”

“不！现在就去！”他命令似的说，“……上帝啊，你这样我怎么跟你说话？！”

“你说你的，没关系……”

“快去！”

“好吧，好吧。”Mark妥协了，站起来走向卫生间。

难以置信。Eduardo想。

他一贯了解Mark是个与众不同的男孩，即使这样，他处理发情的态度还是太令人崩溃了。

卫生间里隐隐传来低沉的呻吟。很好。Eduardo想。估计过不了多久Mark就能解决掉他的问题，回来继续担任Eduardo的好友和咨询师。

他坐在房间里，等待着。片刻之后，奇怪的事开始发生了。

起初，他感到头痛；接着是后颈，他未经切除的腺体开始像个报警铃似的发出一阵一阵酥麻的刺痛。

所以，这就是了。他想。

他感到疼痛沿着脊柱向下流动，直到击中他生殖腔的入口。

不，在别人的宿舍里淫液横流绝对不是个好主意，他几乎是以落荒而逃的方式离开了柯克兰公寓。

之后的几天，情况就像那些抑制剂广告宣称的一样难以控制，他不得不整天穿着长款风衣来遮住随时会出现的冲动。

圣诞假期在临近，气温一天冷似一天。Eduardo踩过石板路上厚厚的积雪，与这样阴冷的早晨并不相称的燥热爬遍他的全身。也许这就是为什么那些Omega男孩能在华氏30度的天气穿着热裤招摇过市，谁知道呢。

他总是感到饥饿，食量像个运动员。当他看到有个Alpha男孩带了一只活鸡去食堂（大概是什么俱乐部的入会仪式），他发誓要不是他对别人的财产还留有尊重他能把那只鸡当场拆吃入腹。

所有这些征兆令他暴躁不安。他需要发泄。他需要一个Alpha。

问题是，他不想要一个Alpha。

这也许听上去荒谬之极，但他不想要什么篮球队长或是赛艇桨手把他按在墙上操到头昏眼花，他不想要一个狂妄、自大、生来就享有大把特权的蠢货把他压在身下，据为己有。

他想要Mark。

他持续想着那天在Mark的宿舍里看到的一切。冰蓝色的眼睛，濡湿的运动裤，键盘上翻飞的清瘦、灵巧的指头。那些碎片般的记忆影像令他夜不能寐。

他不该逃走，对吗？他就该跟着那男孩走进H33的卫生间，握住他硬挺的阴茎替他打出来，或者用嘴吸出来，或者……哦上帝啊。

生物本能会出错吗？被错误的荷尔蒙吸引，这可能吗？Eduardo没有答案。他只知道他有多想脱掉Mark的裤子，把他流出的淫水舔干净。

他翘了星期五下午的课，冒着风雪离开宿舍。

如果Mark说的没错，这个周末他的发情期就会结束，他会独自忍耐着，把自己逼迫到最大限度，以享受最大限度的释放。他需要一个Alpha……不，他不需要。Eduardo想。

他不是因为发情期而饥渴，至少不完全是。他眼神熠熠，前后湿透，因为Eduardo在他的房间里。

这就是答案。

Eduardo跑上柯克兰公寓前门的台阶。他全身颤抖，门卡都拿不稳，掉了两次才最终刷开门。

他知道Mark一定还在房间里编写关于他未来事业的密码，没有预料到一场暴风骤雨的靠近。又或许他预料到了。

Eduardo跑上楼梯。他确信自己正在接近崩溃的边缘。

就是现在。

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 注释  
> 1：Roxbury，波士顿的一个比较不安全的街区。  
> 2：算是私设？就是出社会上学上班的omega大部分会切掉脖子后面的腺体，类似割双眼皮那样的小手术，基本上没风险、对身体其他机能没什么影响，但是能有效缓解发情。


End file.
